The Half War
by DarowdrynofArcadia
Summary: After the Great Thaw, Elsa and Anna send Hans packing. What is Elsa willing to do when the prince kidnaps her twin and runs to the Southern Isles? Warning: twincest, icest, slight AU, and mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I have seen so many GOOD Frozen stories here and I fell in love with Elsanna so fast that I have been needing to write one of my own for weeks now. :3 Thanks to my awesome and erstwhile and totally British pal shadowhunterakira, I finally have the prompt I needed for this story!

This story will be slightly AU, but only in so far as this: Elsa and Anna are identical twins, so they are both platinum blonde with icy blue eyes, they both have ice powers, and they have spent their entire lives together. As a result, there will be twincest, and if you cannot stand that, then turn ye about and leave me be. On with the show!

* * *

When we were children, we played with our magic all the time. There was never a night that we wouldn't wake up with matching grins on our faces and run down to the ballroom, hands already leaving a trail of frost behind us as we anticipated turning it into a winter wonderland for ourselves, just for the night. A few hours. Those nights were the best, at least until the accident.

One night, when it was Anna's turn to wake me up so we could play, she bounced into my bed and leaned down, her braid tickling my nose, and whispered, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" I couldn't help the smile that tugged on my lips as I sat up, my shorter hair standing up in spikes that I could never tame.

We ran through the halls like we always did, wrapped up in our own little world and unaware that something had changed tonight. In the ballroom we skated, our joy and wonder echoing from the ceiling like every other night. We built that snowman, giggling as we called him Olaf and made voices for him. We had a snowball fight. We danced on the ice, hand in hand, moving to a music that only we could hear.

Then the doors opened. We were having a different kind of war, one where we didn't throw snow but instead we threw our magic, the very essence of who we were. We did this all the time, we knew it wouldn't hurt us. It was just supposed to be fun, and we would do it to change clothing or mess with hair. That night though, the doors opened and our mother walked into the middle of our battle. We didn't see her fast enough, we couldn't warn her. Our spells hit one after the other, Anna's knocking her off her feet and mine hitting her head as she fell.

We called for Papa, our tears freezing, and when he came he didn't say a word. He put us on horses and took us with him, carrying Mama on his horse and riding hard for the mountains. He took us to the trolls and they saved her, but at a great cost. She would live, but every memory of us, her own daughters, had to be changed. Our own mother would never know that we had magic, she couldn't be allowed to know, and in order to keep her and everyone else safe we were to be isolated from them all until we could learn to control our power. For their sake, we had to.

* * *

Things changed for us again ten years later. I cannot say who saved whom when our world was destroyed, for I do not know. I'm not sure that one of us saved the other, I believe we may have just saved each other as we always had. For ten years we had lived and grown in a small set of rooms in the western wing of the castle, trying to control our magic, but every time our father came into the room we would lose it. Perhaps it was our guilt over what happened to Mama, perhaps it was just the klumpy way he walked or the grumpy way he talked, but whatever it was our magic would spiral out of our control when he was around.

When it was just us though, it was easy. We would talk and study and read together, we would practice together, we would do everything together. There was only one point we ever differed on, and that was our choice of instruments to play. I favored the piano, the sure and swift strikes of the keys blending into a delicate melody that evoked in my mind the image of icicles on the edge of the roof, snowflakes falling gently on my palm, the sun glittering on the snowcaps of the mountains, a pristine sheet of ice over a lake.

Anna on the other hand loved the violin, and every time she played I knew why. It wasn't that she _couldn't_ play the piano, because she surely could have, it was just that the sound she could tease from those four strings was so unearthly and haunting that there was no reason for her to play anything else. When she would play, I would picture a winter storm, the gales driving the snow and swirling through the trees. I would picture the wonder on her face every time she would craft something from the ice, the way it would just grow into whatever she saw in her mind. I would picture her flying across the ice, dancing in my arms like we did when we were kids. I would see the way the magic swirled from our fingers when we practiced our control, the way one of us would reach out when the other started to waver.

And when we played together? Then we were in another world entirely, the strains of our music blending together to craft the songs of our hearts. When we played together, then we could do wonders. From Anna's feet, the ice would flow and climb the walls of our music room, and the frozen fractals would cover everything. My thoughts and hers would combine as soon as her magic touched me, and our imaginings would become ghostly reality in that small world, the things we felt and saw coming to life and telling a story that only we knew. Papa and Mama would listen to our music from outside, and when we were finished Papa would call us out to speak. We always had to be careful that we didn't bring the magic with us, and we were so afraid of hurting Mama again that after that night in the ballroom, we never felt her arms around us again. We were always so afraid, and we could only touch each other.

For ten years, we did not feel a mother's love, or a father's approval. For ten years, we wore gloves and tried so very hard to be perfect. For ten years, we mostly heard the world go by on the other side of our door, or outside our window. For ten years we existed in a hidden place and knew only each other, seeing our father and mother rarely and only for a few minutes. And at the end of those ten years, we saw them one last time. They were to leave on a journey to the west, across the sea, and we stood side by side to bid them adieu. They were gone so fast, and we didn't even know how it happened. All we were told was that they were lost at sea and they would not be coming home. We truly were alone, except for each other.

* * *

It all changed again three years after Mama and Papa left. I was to be crowned queen, being older by fifteen minutes, and so we were to open the gates together for the first time in thirteen years. We had spent so long hiding that the prospect frightened us, knowing that there would be so many people. I still remember the words we said as we stood side-by-side, looking out that window into the town below. "Conceal..." I said, and she replied, "Don't feel." We looked at each other and said in unison, "Be the good girls you always have to be."

I wish things had gone differently.

* * *

_Everything has gone so well, so smoothly. I have been crowned, Anna is radiant beside me, and the revelers that fill the room are laughing and dancing. Nothing has gone wrong, and I begin to believe that nothing will until the Duke of Weselton steps forward to offer me a dance. "I'm sorry, I don't dance." I say, a small smile gracing my lips. Anna sighs almost imperceptibly from my right, knowing what I am about to do and resigning herself to it. "But Anna does." She steps forward with poise and grace, her face carefully composed to seem gracious if a little distant, and allows him to lead her off across the floor. I smile to see her out there, so out of place and regal among them. Even though all are royalty or ambassadors to royalty, my twin outshines them all._

_She very carefully avoids the duke's laughable attempts at dancing, ignores his questions, and makes polite if inconsequential conversation until she is allowed to return to me. I am proud of her for keeping her magic in for that long, and I can see from the glint of her eye that she feels the same pride for me. We do eventually step out onto the floor and give the lie to my words, the queen and princess dancing together and gliding about the room, laughter tumbling from our lips and easing the atmosphere yet more. Everyone is pleased to see us smiling, relieved to see that we are not burdened into permanent melancholy by the death of our parents._

_After the dance, we drift off of the floor and over to the tables that held tray after tray of aperitifs, our stomachs growling their displeasure. There are sandwiches, pastries, cheeses, and most importantly... chocolates from all around the world. It is while we are nibbling and delighting in the food that the first problem shows up in the form of one of the visiting princes. "Excuse me," he drawls, his voice sweet and carefully harmless, "I...Your majesty, I was wondering if I could speak to Princess Anna. Alone." The glass of champagne in my hand freezes, and I see frost crawl across the truffle in her gloved fingers. I see panic in her eyes, but thankfully we are so practiced at hiding our emotions that the prince doesn't see it. I give her a nod, then turn to him and speak gently, "If you wish to speak with her, that is fine with me. Just be careful you do not upset her, we are both a little excitable tonight and I would not wish her night to be anything less than wonderful."_

_He carefully takes her hand, clenching when she flinches and tries to pull away, and I see his mask slip. His eyes transform from warm and inviting to dead and hungry for just a moment, a single beat of a heart, then the facade is back and he is tugging her away. I feel so worried now, I can't be sure she even saw his face since she was staring at his hand, so she just might not know that he is a monster and yet I can do nothing. I gave my permission to him and now I must live by that. I distract myself by speaking with my steward, Kai, and discussing the preparations that went into tonight. It is so easy for me to get lost in his gentle manner and quiet voice, a voice Anna and I have heard from the other side of our doors for three years while he kept Arendelle running smoothly for us, and I do not notice how time passes. It isn't until he coughs and nods behind me that I turn and see Anna standing there patiently, a horribly blank look on her face._

_"Allow me to formally introduce to you Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, your majesty." I suppress a shiver when I hear the cold tone of her voice, something that I had hoped I'd never hear again after the memorial service for our parents. "He would like to ask for my hand in marriage, securing the bonds of governance between Arendelle and the Isles, and is offering generous trade concessions." I am horrified to hear an identical tone in my own voice when I reply, "And do you wish to accept his proposal?" She gives me an imperceptible shake of her head before answering, "That choice I leave to you, my queen." The look in her eyes is so pleading, so against the idea of marrying him that I cannot help but wonder what he said to her while they were away. If she truly believed it to be a good idea, she would have said yes herself and informed me of her decision, but she came to me and asked me to say no for her so that it was the queen's decision and less of a diplomatic nightmare._

_I look at Hans and I see that dead look in his eyes again, and the words come easier than I believed they would. "I am very sorry Prince Hans, but I am afraid that on behalf of the Royal Family of Arendelle I must decline your offer of marriage. We appreciate the extension of a closer trade relationship between our countries, but at this time we must look to our own governance before seeking to expand our influence." I am surprised and frightened at what he does to reply. His hand flashes to his belt and a dagger is drawn while his other hand tugs down on Anna's braid and forces her head back. With a blade at her throat he hisses softly though just loud enough to hear over the continuing hum of oblivious conversations, "Reconsider your answer, your majesty, for your twin's sake. Her health is looking very grim at the moment but it is in my power to grant her a reprieve."_

_I am panicking and just about to acquiesce when I see that her eyes are still defiant and her hand is moving very slowly, one glove sliding off in her grip. I casually do the same with the glove of my left hand before we speak in unison, "Let her-""Let me-" On the last word we both shout and release our magic in front of others for the first time in years, no longer concerned about hurting that person because of the threat to Anna's life. "GO!"_

_Ice crawls up his legs from Anna's blast, while mine strikes his blade and encases it completely, consequently doing the same to his hand. In the sudden hush, Anna whirls around and stands at my side, our hands frosting the ground at our feet before we realize what we have just done. Someone whispers "Sorcery..." from the crowd, and we gasp in horror before bolting out of the room. "Stop them!" we hear the voice cry, and so we run faster and take the turns of the corridors at dizzying speeds. Outside is no better though, the townsfolk filling our courtyard smiling and crying out our names. In our rush, we haven't managed to replace our gloves and out of fear we back away. We do not wish to hurt any of these people, they have done nothing to us, nothing to deserve the touch of our magic. In step as we have always been, we collide with the fountain and freeze it together, the ice that rises from our bare hands jagged and sharp. The voice cries out again and we see the Duke of Weselton as he points at us, "Stop those monsters! Sorceresses! Witches!" We back away into the crowd, all of them shying from us, and just push outward with our words, "Leave us alone!" The ground at his feet ices over and he falls, then we are running again, down a hidden passage to the fjord. We know that where we step, our magic can flow, so we just continue to run right across the water and into the wilds. We run away, leaving Kai to do as he has done and rule in our place so that we don't hurt anyone._

* * *

If only we had known then what the consequences would be. Hans came to find us, leading a small army of men and accusing us of cursing the land with an eternal winter, telling us that the fjord was frozen and then town was covered in snow, that our people were freezing in their homes. Though we managed to fend them off, Hans proved that he was a slippery and backstabbing wretch and managed to capture Anna, dragging her back to Arendelle. She told me later that he tried to force her to reverse our magic, to thaw what we froze, but we didn't know how and she told him that again and again. While she was imprisoned, I went to the trolls who saved our mother and asked them how to fix what we had done. Their elder, Grandpabbie, told me something that seemed like gibberish at the time when he said, "Only love can thaw a frozen heart."

I still went back to try and fix it, though I had no clue how, only to find when I returned to Arendelle that a fierce storm was blowing across the ice and I could not see into it farther than my hand. I fought to walk across the ice, to reach the castle, sure that if I could just reach her, I could rescue Anna. I didn't know that she was doing the same, seeking to return to me, to the sister that Hans had stolen her from. Through that storm we fought, so close that if our voice would travel through the wind we could speak to each other, yet we could not see. Then the storm went silent, a moment frozen in time with snowflakes floating motionless in the air, and I heard the hiss of steel drawn from its sheath. I sprinted across the ice and curled over her, seeking to protect her. "For threatening the life of a Prince of the Southern Isles, as well as cursing your own kingdom, I charge you with treason and sentence you to death." I knew what was coming and I promised myself that I would keep her safe, but she pushed me away and thrust out her hand as Hans swung his sword.

There was a hum on the air just before his steel struck, then magic poured out of my Anna and flung him back, sword sailing from his grasp, and she rose to her feet. "Elsa?" she gasped, "Elsa! You came back!" Her arms wrapped around me and that warmth that has lived in our hearts when we are together filled me once more, bringing Grandpabbie's words to my mind. _Only love can thaw a frozen heart._ I remember the look on her face as she stared at me, puzzled as I repeated it quietly, then... our faces lit up, we clasped hands, and with giggles falling from our lips as we danced on the ice, we squealed, "Love! We can thaw it all, we can thaw it all, we can thaw it coz I LOVE YOU!"

Of course at the time, we didn't realize the true meaning and depth of those words. We didn't realize we meant them in an entirely different way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, second chapter. Sorry for the slow start in the last one, I seem to always do that in the establishing of my stories. ^^; Here's hoping that I can make the story more interesting now, since it _is_ rather different from the things I've seen here. On with the show!

* * *

_++Elsa++_

_I'm small, so much smaller than I'm used to now. I hear my sister's laughter, bells on the breeze, and my own to answer it as we dash through the halls. I stumble over the hem of my nightgown, too long because Mama and Papa think we're about to grow again and they want it to last. I hear Anna do the same a moment later and then the giggles that bubble from her lips._

_Tonight is just like every other night. The sky is awake, so we are awake, and our laughter ripples quietly through the halls. Our fingers trail on the walls, frost curling behind and decorating the palace in our wake. I look at Anna and smile, then... the dream shifts. We are still us, we are still running through the halls of the palace, but I see the changes of the last thirteen years. Our parents are gone, their painting still covered in a black curtain that we have never bothered to remove. It's too painful to see their faces, even now._

_Anna sprints ahead, long blonde braid swinging wildly behind her as she laughs with abandon, ice dripping from her fingers and dancing in the air. She leads me into the ballroom and leans against a pillar before I notice what's going on. She's fetchingly draped against the wall, a come hither stare burning in her eyes as she slowly hikes up the edge of her sheer nightie. I can see the blush on her features and feel the answering reaction on my own face, that little bit of pink the cutest thing I have ever seen. Then my eyes wander down from her face and I realize something else in the dream._

_Her nightie really _is_ sheer, and neither one of us is modestly dressed tonight. Through the thin fabric, I can see the slightly darker pink of her areolae and there is a tightening in my core. The way the moonlight plays against her alabaster skin causes her to glow, a spirit of another realm come to visit me. Her fingers slowly lift up the hem of the blue shift, and I have drifted so close to her that I can see the patterns of her lacy undergarment, only one final layer of cloth between her womanhood and the fingers I ache to extend towards her._

_I fight against these unnatural urges, these lustful and sinful thoughts, and curse God for inflicting such punishment on me for some sin I do not even know of. I try to back away, but she pushes away from the pillar and with purposeful strides closes the distance between us, the hardened points of our nipples brushing and setting me on fire even through the clothing we both wear. Her fingers tangle in my loose and messy spikes, the intimacy of her position tearing away my inhibitions as she wraps one leg around my waist and grinds herself onto my thigh, that one point of contact warm and damp and inciting my lust to roar ever higher._

_Then she captures my lips with hers and my heart stops beating for several seconds before I move and drive her backwards. I push her away from me so I can see her face and her body again, perfect in its balance and shapeliness, and I aggressively pin her hands above her head and take her mouth again in a hungry battle for dominance. She moans my name into my lips and there is no more resistance to this sin in me, my desire and need forcing me to give in. I slide my hand over her flat stomach, teasing her with pulses of our shared magic as my fingers reach closer and closer to her core-_

-before dipping into my own knickers and startling me awake. I am flushed with the very vivid images of my dream, panting and embarrassed before I hear a strangled and sensual moan from my right. I turn my eyes slowly and see Anna writhing on her bed, her sheets kicked away and a blush on her cheeks. Her black shift has ridden up on her body, exposing the silky undergarment that is all that protects her modesty, and the way she is panting I am sure her dream is just as intimate as mine. Who it is of however, I do not know and I dare not hope that she is prey to the same perversions as I am. I stand silently to prepare for our day when I hear a faint voice cry out, "E-Elsa..."

I refuse to turn around and confirm that Anna, my sister, _my twin_, just moaned my name in her sleep. I refuse to confirm my wildest dreams, my darkest desires, my wickedest and most sinful thoughts. I refuse to confirm that my twin is dreaming something of an obviously sexual nature about me, just as I was dreaming of her. I force myself to slip out of my night clothes and search for the dress I will wear today. In the end, I huff because I cannot find anything suitable in the wardrobe I kept before our flight into the mountains, and so I grab the first dress I can find and use my magic to change it into something I like more. I do not put on shoes, something that Anna and I both started to do when we ran because we found shoes made moving through the snow more difficult. To our delight, we learned that barefoot we are able to walk on top of the snow, and we are perpetually so now.

Her moans continue softly and I run out of our shared rooms before I lose control of myself.

* * *

_++Anna++_

I wake with a start, gasping air into my lungs and trying to calm my heart rate. I wonder what woke me and start to mull over my dreams, and I can feel the creeping blush the longer I think on them. Then I hear the real reason I woke, my twin's gentle piano melody floating through the air. I grin and dash into the wardrobe, grabbing a deep royal blue gown that hugs my body and tugging it on, embellishing a little but otherwise leaving it alone. Giggles pouring from my lips, I grab my violin and run through the halls, sliding down the banister to the ballroom below.

Through the doors I see Elsa's frosted spikes, a pale and shimmery dress that covers her to her wrists wrapping her body like a lover's embrace. The air catches in my throat and I can feel my cheeks pinkening again before I shake my head and stride forward, already finding my place in her song. Her laughter rings out when she catches my notes, and I warm just hearing the sound.

Our magic reaches out just as it always does when we play together and begins to create the images in my mind. I smile and fall into the music, feeling it move me as I see-

_-Elsa reaches out for me. We are standing at the peak of the North Mountain, casting fearful glances around and waiting for the mob to find us. Except there is no mob, no angry cries, just silence and a kingdom of isolation, and we are the queens. Here we are equal, just as we have always been at home, and hand in hand we turn to look back through the raging storm._

_"Let it go, let it go..." she begins, and I murmur my response, "Can't hold it back anymore." We look at each other, two women who have had to hide all that we are and all that we can do since we were eight, and for the first time in forever, there is nothing standing in our way. "I don't care what they're going to say," she grins. "The cold never bothered us anyway." I return, and then we spin and cast our hands out and chime with laughter, "Time to see what we can do!"_

_The outpouring of magic is intoxicating, the song of each snowflake singing in our blood as we raise our arms and feel the music in our hearts. Then the memory shifts into the dream from last night, and I am so far gone that I don't care. I just want to feel that rush. As our tower rises from the snow at our feet, we dance in breathless joy and spin into a hug that remains innocent for far shorter than it should. I can hear her breath just behind my ear, feel her heart beating on the other side of her skin, and where her cheek brushes mine there is a burning sort of tingle. My breath hitches in my throat and my fingers shakily trail up her back, magic flowing slowly from the tips to unzip her dress._

_She smiles a wickedly delicious smile and runs a chill finger from my throat to my navel, the front of my dress falling open and exposing my pert breasts to the mountain air, a light frosting of freckles running all the way down. I tug her dress down her arms, peeling it away from her and baring her perfection as well before pulling her close and wrapping her into my embrace, the softness of her flesh making me shiver. I kiss her jaw, then again just behind her ear and I hear her gasp in pleasure. I kiss her neck and she lifts her head to the side, giving me more room as I move downward, pausing at the hollow of her throat and kissing it several times until I decide to nibble along her collarbone. She moans loudly and it pushes me so much further._

_With growing confidence, I kiss down her chest and swirl my tongue around her bare nipple, taking it between my teeth and biting lightly to elicit another moan of-_

"Anna!" I stop playing, my gaze lost in confusion as I open my eyes to see I am not standing on the mountain, Elsa is not half naked and pressed against me, and instead of her firm buttocks, my hands are clasped around my violin. I see in her eyes a look of disbelief and something else, something I hope is just surprise but I have a sneaking suspicion is disgust. My voice is tiny as I back away slowly, guilt and fear in my gaze, "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I'm looking for an escape as I sputter uselessly, but I seem to have made sure that I can't run away because there are walls of ice all around. In desperation I throw a blast at the ice.

Luck is on my side now as the wall shatters, though only a little since I still seem to have exposed the twisted and perverse lust I bear for my twin. I hadn't meant for her to know, to see that I am a disgusting creature not fit to be around her. I didn't want her to send me away, to hate me, to curse me and spit on me like she most assuredly will now that she knows I'm a freak. Now that she knows I desire her, that when I say I love her I mean it in a more than sisterly way, that I am a disgrace. I run, and keep on running, not caring where I end up. There is no place for me here now, there can't be, and I don't want her to have to tell me to leave. I don't want to hear those words come from her mouth, I don't want to hear that angelic voice turn venomous, to see those perfect lips twist into a snarl, to have those delicate hands sting my skin again and again with slaps for having dared to fall in love with her.

I hear her calling my name out behind me but I don't turn. I won't turn back, I can't lose my nerve now. I have to keep going no matter how many times she calls my name, or begs me to wait, or tells me that she doesn't hate me. Wait what? I freeze in place and try to process that, to make sure that I heard those words correctly, and she helps me out by calling once more, "Anna wait, please don't run! Please don't leave me, I don't... I don't hate you! I can't hate you!" I hear her bare feet slapping the ice behind me and I realize that I did it again, I ran out onto the fjord and I'm freezing the water. I try to calm myself, to focus on reigning in my emotions, but then the panic hits me again and I lose it and start hyperventilating.

Then there is a gentle touch on my shoulder, and though it warms me up inside I still cringe and tense up for the hit I know is coming, expecting it to fall any second now, any moment there will be an explosion of pain on my- oh. Oh that's nice. That's... not the kind of smack I thought I was going to get. After a moment I start to relax, my shoulders loosening and my hands dropping down, and that's when Elsa steps closer. Her hands light on my face and she stands right up against me, one thigh pressed between my legs as she kisses me fervently but gently, hesitantly, like she still can't believe what she's doing. Then it hits me, of course she's kissing me, of _course_ this is happening. Of course she'd tell me that she doesn't hate me and do what she thinks I want her to do, because that's what will make me stay, right? Anything to not be alone, to not have to live every day like she doesn't miss the people she's lost. She'll do anything to hold onto me, even if it means doing something that her disgusting, degenerate sister wants and she doesn't.

I push her away shakily and step back, tears coursing down my face and freezing on my dress, ice crawling across my violin and bow. "Y-You don't have to do that Elsa, it's okay. I'll go, you don't have to do something that you hate, or that disgusts you. I-I'll just disappear, and then you can find someone normal and be happy! I-It's okay, I'll be fine. Well not fine, but not in your way or making you unhappy, or... I mean..." I babble, hoping she won't yell at me, hoping that she won't decide to tell me how sick I make her, especially now that I have actually been allowed this tiny taste of a heaven that will never be mine,_ could never be mine_.

I see exactly what I didn't want to see when her lips twist in the snarl I dreaded and in that instant my heart just shatters. I know she hates me and I know that there is nothing I can do to take those moments back, nothing I can do to make this go away. She growls and her eyes glow bright as she stalks across the ice towards me. "Anna... get back here _now_," she hisses, "Or so help me I will drag you down to the dungeon and chain you to the wall until you like it!" I have never seen Elsa so angry before, not even when I ate all of her chocolate, and I am suddenly frightened of her. When I continue to back away slowly, she lunges at me and one slender hand closes over my wrist. I can't break free and she tugs me back to her and when she kisses me this time it's different.

This kiss isn't hesitant or gentle, it isn't sweet and soft, it's all rage and sharp edges and fierce need. There is such a strong edge of possessiveness to this kiss that I can't help meekly melting under the pressure at my lips. When she nips my bottom lip, I moan and my knees threaten to give out and reflex kicks in to freeze my beloved instrument where it is, ice reaching up to grasp it. I don't know how to think anymore, I just react and my hands grip her shoulders and I open my mouth to her. My pulse is thrumming in my veins and my entire body is on fire with her. I hear the ice cracking as my love for her, requited or not, melts the damage I have done and sets the Fjord free once more.

She settles into the kiss and it becomes caring again, loving in a way I didn't believe she could mimic. What comes out of her mouth I believe even less. "Don't you ever try to run away from me again Anna, because there isn't a thing on this Earth I wouldn't sacrifice for you. I love you- I am _in _love with you- and I would lay waste to armies for you." I try to shake my head, not wanting this for her, not wishing my curse on her, but she just nods and kisses me again and again every time I try to say no. Every kiss is evidence that what she said is true, that she loves me as much as I love her, and in the same way. That my wonderful, beautiful, regal twin sister is in love with me and that I somehow didn't mess up the best person in my life.

* * *

_++Elsa++_

In the evening, I find myself lying in the same bed I have always slept in, but now Anna's bed is pushed right up against mine and she has packed the seam full of extra blankets so we don't fall in. She is lying beside me, dressed in the same simple bed clothes that she always wears, and is tracing designs on the bare skin of my stomach. She has so far refused to let me lower my shift so I can cover myself, but I don't mind as it is only her and I here and I find that I actually enjoy her looking at me. I replay the events of the day in my mind, unable to really believe that any of this is true.

I woke up from a wildly enticing dream, an uncomfortable heat in my core at the thought of Anna pressed against me and begging for more, to find her in the clothing she is wearing now with the hem of the shift up so high I could see the underside of her breasts. She was having what appeared to be a very vivid dream that had to do with me, as she said my name several times before I escaped. Then when she woke, she came to play with me only for her thoughts to accidentally show me what the dream she'd been having was. To say that I was surprised to find that my sister was in love with me just as I am in love with her was no small shock, but her running off like she did was quite unexpected.

When I finally caught her, she didn't accept my first kiss, instead thinking that I was simply doing it to make _her_ happy and keep her here even if that meant being unhappy myself. When I showed her what I really meant, she was far more receptive though. I grin at that thought and smile down at her, a faint pink rising to my cheeks as I do so. I love her. It feels good to say it to myself, _I love her. I am really in love with my sister, and she is in love with me._

* * *

**A/N:** I know I didn't make this obvious, but this is actually meant to be a short while after the Great Thaw. I like what I've written so far, and though I am really only writing this for myself and Akira, I still hope that the rest of you like it too! This idea was ours, by which I mean what is going to happen is her idea and what you've already seen is mine. You're welcome, we love you guys.

Thanks for reading and please review! ++Dante & Toothy++


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** And now for Toothy's plan to come to fruition. :) Mwahahaha! Again, please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate some feedback here.

* * *

_++Hans++_

It is time. I've been planning this little coup for a month now. A month since my return from Arendelle in chains, a month in this blasted dungeon, a month since I first thought of how I was going to get my revenge on those frigid bitches. Now I stand at the head of my own personal little army, gathered on the docks of the Southern Isles and preparing to take from the queen the person she loves most. That it means I get the princess all to myself, to do whatever I desire to, that's just a bonus. I am going to make them both pay for what they did to me, and they'll never see it coming.

"Men! Board the ship, we're sailing out and heading for Arendelle! I don't need to tell any of you that this mission is of the utmost importance, we are going to take a hostage from an enemy state and we are going to do it quickly and quietly. Move out!" I smile to myself as my men set about sailing for the castle of the Ice Queen, ready to die for me at my command.

* * *

_++Elsa_++

It's late, but the work of a queen is never truly done. Anna long ago retired, even her endless patience taxed to its limit as she aided me in my efforts. Even before we began our dance she helped me, but now she refuses to leave my side unless she absolutely must. Most nights when I finally go to bed, I will find her sleeping on my bed and cuddling one of my pillows, her face buried deep within it so she can still smell me. Tonight will be no different, I am sure, and the idea brings a soft grin across my lips. My Anna, by dear beloved sister, so simple and precious when she sleeps, always there and waiting whether she means to be or not.

At last I reach a point in the paperwork that I feel comfortable leaving the rest for the day, though there will always be more. Truth be told, I am too tired to stay awake much longer and the warmth of my sister's touch calls to me. The halls are drab and boring now, unadorned with our magic or our laughter, and I long for the oblivion of sleep, the sweetness of dreams, the love of an embrace through the night. I long for Anna, to fall asleep to her nestled into my side and wake with her smiling down at me, just as she does every morning now. I can see her face now as I reach out for the handle of the door, my fingers brushing the cold metal. _Wait... the metal is cold... it's cold! Anna!_

I barge into the room, thinking she's having a nightmare and I need to wake her up, but the reality is far worse. The entire suite is coated in a thick rime of frost and ice, there are spears of clear crystal pointing in every direction, and some of them... I recognize the livery on the grisly remains lifted from the ground on points of ice. These men come from the Southern Isles, giving the lie to the assurances of the traitor's brothers. The truth seems to be that they wanted him back so that they could plan to steal Anna, kidnap her and give them some leverage over me. Since the only one that knows her is Hans, the logic follows that if they are allowed to be successful tonight, she will be remanded to his tender ministrations. What petty vengeance his twisted mind would visit on her I cannot bear to find out.

I dash to the window to see where they have gone, thinking I would need to be high to find them and instead finding a trail of ice and a few more corpses. She is not going quietly. _That's my girl! Just hold on Anna, I'm coming._ My feet glide over the roofing, a slick sheet of ice forming before me as I gain speed. Just before the edge of the roof, a ramp appears from thin air and I take flight, arcing over the courtyard below and towards the open gates. With no way to stop and no desire to lose time, I create a steep incline to land on below, hoping I have judged the distance properly so that I don't miss.

My flight ends with a somewhat wobbly landing, but I stay on my feet and don't lose much speed. What I lost, I regain quickly as I slip down the ice and onto the ground, using my magic to keep the sheet extending and also to propel me forward. I must reach her before they are gone.

The evidence of her continuing struggle leads me to the harbor, but I am too late. They had too much of a head start, and now the wind is in their favor as well. The ship is away, but I can still hear her fighting, her her screams. Those screams do something to me, something I was afraid of before, something I _should_ be afraid of now. Anger settles deep in my chest and I can almost feel my heart freeze. The comfort of my sister, my lover, has been taken from me by the most vile man, and I have no reason to stay calm or let anything stop me. The wind begins to howl and magic flows off of me in waves. I can feel myself become lighter as the wind carries me over the water, and in my hands cold air swirls and spins, the temperature dropping farther and farther until my flight releases me and I plunge towards the water. The impact of my landing pushes the water out and freezes it in a bowl, the sorcery in my palms racing forward and reaching for the ship. I know that it will catch them, I _know it_.

I remain confident that they will not escape until I am toppled backwards by a puzzling impact. I don't understand what happened, but I can see that my loss of focus has stopped the advance of my ice and they are still sailing on. I try to cry out, but I cannot make a sound. There is a weight on my chest pressing it down, and it is not until I look to see what could possibly be so heavy that I see the crossbow bolt projecting from my ribs. _Well that's not good..._

Darkness claims me.


	4. Chapter 4

_++Elsa++_

Light cuts through the darkness with a sluggishness that puzzles me, at least until I remember things. The flight of the islanders. The freezing of the fjord. The kidnapping of Anna. _Anna!_ I try to sit up but the dull ache in my torso forces me back down to the bed. I remember one more thing: I was shot. I remember the crossbow bolt protruding from my chest, keeping me from breathing. Panic. Instinct. As those thoughts cross my mind, I hear a roar from outside my chambers.

Curiosity outweighs the pain and I struggle to my feet. Opening my door a crack, I peer into the hallway and gasp at what I see: a massive golem of ice and snow stands there, guarding me as I rest. My attention spurs it-_him_-to turn around and kneel before me. "**My... Queen.**" he booms, his voice terrible and thunderous. I step slowly from my doorway, each movement pulling on things I didn't know it could, to stand before him. Even with his knee on the ground, he towers over me and yet I feel completely safe with him here. I hear my voice colored with icy, regal authority, "What should I call you?"

He seems to ponder for a moment before answering, "**I... do not... know. What... name... would... you... give... me?**" I consider, then reply without hesitation, "Avalanche. You shall be named for the terror of winter. Now, I cannot walk well on my own and yet I have something I must do. Carry me on your shoulder and let us begin." His massive fist wraps around me with surprising gentleness as he lifts me onto the ledge of his shoulder before he turns and slowly stomps through the corridors, still moving faster than I can unless I am using ice as I did to chase the islanders.

* * *

_++Anna++_

The sun stabs into my eyes and forces me awake, yet when I try to block it with my hands I find that I am chained to the floor, my hands encased in metal. I panic and try to use my magic to get free, but nothing happens. No ice forms, the temperature doesn't drop, I feel nothing and I panic more. I have never been unable to use my magic, I have never been without my sister, and I have never killed anyone before. Now I cannot use my ice, Elsa is God only knows how far away, and I left many bodies behind as I struggled to escape.

I hadn't counted on what happened when the men who took me finally got me to their ship. Hans was standing there, the most intense look of disgust on his face as he tugged white gloves onto his hands. Someone tied my hands behind my back and he crouched down to look me in the eye where I'd fallen, just so he could whisper to me, "Oh Anna. You are going to wish you had married me by the time I'm finished with you. By the time I even consider setting you free, you'll be someone that no man will ever want to touch. I will take everything from you, Anna. And I'm starting with your sister." His hand pulled back, then the darkness took me.

* * *

_++Elsa++_

I stand at the bow of my personal ship, what navy I have at my command following behind as I race towards the Southern Isles. Avalanche stands just behind and to the left of me, his bulk commanding and impressive. Arendelle is going to war, and soon those who took my Anna will wish they had heeded the warning we gave them when we sent Hans home in chains. Soon, the Southern Isles will be covered in snow, frozen in a winter that will never end until I get what I want. _Make no mistake Hans, I will get what I want. And then I will take the price from your flesh._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so shortest chapter I've ever written here except for that one oneshot. I want to get to where the story is going but I don't have a good way to bridge the gap between the abduction and Elsa marching/sailing off to war. So this is the best I can do, and I hope to be able to do better in coming chapters when I make this far more interesting.


End file.
